Rise of the Massie Block
by takeitonedayatatime
Summary: Charmed and Dangerous: Rise of the Pretty Committee is coming soon. To commemorate I've put up Rise of Massie Block. What if MASSIE was the new kid except totally alpha. And claire was rich? And ALICIA was OCD's alpha. Find out by reading this fanfic!
1. Ehmagawd! A new girl's coming!

**Alicia Rivera**

**September 2, 3:15 Pm**

**Westchester, NY**

Alicia Rivera was no doubt the best. She had the best crew, the best hair, the best clothes, and the best boyfriend.

And her boyfriend had the same thing as her, which was why he was the best.

Just then her phone buzzed.

**Derrick**: Heyy Ms. Rivera. Sup?

**Alicia**: Nothing, Mr. Harrington. U?

**Derrick**: LOL, nada babe!

**Alicia**: (:

Alicia heard the soft thrum of limos going on her driveway. She peeked out the window and saw thre limos: one for Dylan, one for Kristen, and one for Kuh-laire. She felt the soft vibration of her iPhone and opened the message.

**Derrick**: Did U hear about the new babe?

New babe?

**Alicia**: I'm w/ my frends. haven't been out 4 the gossip

**Derrick**: Her name's Ma\sie Block. She's from LA, Cali. But she's not a famous star or anything. Just a normal girl.

Alicia was worried nonetheless. They bred alphas there! What if this Massie girl took HER rightful spot as Alpha at OCD?

**Alicia**: Doing research on this Massie girl. It's good 2 kno ppl b4 they come.

**Derrick**: But people say fake stuff.

**Alicia**: W/e.

Alicia logged on to her Facebook page and searched up: Massie Block. She saw a profile of a girl. Her Hometown: LA, California. Alicia grinned mischievously and requested to be her friend. Now, she would have to wait. She turned off her laptop just as her friends came and fired Derrick a quick text:

**Alicia**: Found her Facebook page. Once she accepts me i'll find out everything. and it's all gonna be true. cuz it's on her facebook. [:

Hahaha. Let's see how much Derrick liked THAT!?

**Massie Block's House**

**September 2, 3:23**

**Los Angeles, California**

Massie Block was multitasking.

She was pondering how many friends she was leaving (from her Facebook page-525 friends). She was packing the last of her luggage (her tenth bag!). It was filled with designer, head-to-toe. She wondered if the poor misfits in Westchester, NY knew ANYTHING about style. Even the total LBRs in Cali had style. Just not enough. The norms were... normal. They were nothing special. And the popular people... they were the best of the school. And she was the alpha. The head cheerleader with cute jock boyfriend (football!). He was now purely _ex_. She couldn't leave any ties. She told him they could be friends... but he had already withdrawn her as a friend on her Facebook page. She sighed and click 'Home' and saw that she had a new friend request. Alicia Riviera or something. She clicked accept. Must be some LBR who wanted to say she was friends with Massie Block.

"Massie!" Her mother, Kendra Block said, cupping her bun tightly, smoothing all the strands into place.

"Yes, Mom?" Massie responded.

"The private plane is here," Kendra explained. "Are you nearly finished? Your father is getting very impatient." Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom," Massie muttered. "Can you just...lemme get used to seeing the last sight of this room?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Kendra smiled briefly, and it was _actually_ sweet. But then the smile disappeared and she was back to her usual tight-lipped self. Kendra walked out of the room, leaving Massie alone.

Massie heard a little _pop!_ that indicated the fact that she had a Facebook IM.

"Hey" this Alicia Riviera person said.

"Hello" Massie responded. "Who are you? W8 a sec. I'm switching 2 my iPhone."

"Oh cool. I also have an iPhone" Alicia Riviera responded.

Massie shut down her computer and put it in its Swiss laptop case. She turned on her iPhone and logged on to Facebook.

**Massie**: OK, LBR. What do U want? Y R U tlking 2 me?

**Alicia**: Look. 1) I'm NAWT an LBR. I'm OCD's alpha.

**Massie**: OCD? As in Octavian Country Day?

**Alicia**: That wld be the 1!

**Massie**: Well, Uve never met me. I'M coming 2 OCD.

**Alicia**: Wat? U can't steal my alpha-ness!

**Massie**: Whered U hear about me?

**Alicia**: From my boy....friend.

**Massie**: *smirks* Then soon he'll be MINE. Take THAT, Riviera gurrl

**Alicia**: Can U send me a pic of U?

**Massie**: Suree.

Massie took a photo of her LBR lab partner, Cassandra, added a few pimples and sent the pic

**Alicia**: U sure are overconfident

**Massie**: overconfidence is not a sin. Ciao, girlie.

Massie logged off her Facebook and shut down her iPhone for battery (and stalker-Riviera!) purposes.

"Massie! If you're not down here in 70 seconds, I am going to get up there and kick you in your kiester!" Massie's father, William Block yelled.

Massie picked up her last bag and her laptop. Time for the games to begin. Massie smiled devishily. She knew this would be a good one.


	2. Massie Block's First Day

**Alicia Rivera's limo**

**September 4, 7:15 AM**

**Westchester, NY**

"Who's Massie Block?" Claire asked Alicia. Alicia leaned forward and checked her "pedi" part of her mani-pedi, which took place last night. She had total confidence that Massie Block was a total LBR. Alicia thought that LA bred alphas but they actually bred losers with overconfidence.

"Massie Block is a total LBR. Look at her picture!" Alicia scrolled down to the picture Massie had sent her. It was totally LBR-looking. She even had some pimples!

"Wow," Claire said. "But still. She lives in LA. She's probably seen a lotta cool stuff."

"What?" Alicia twitched her head, like she did whenever she got 'confused' or extremely angry. "She's an LBR. Why would total famous movie stars hang out with HER? I mean, even EXTRAS wouldn't hang with her."

"Of course they would!" Dylan gasped. "She has a certain jene se quois to her."

"Of course she does." Alicia smirked at Dylan. "How would you love to be in the same CLASS as her? And by that, I mean _social class_!"

"My mother's Merri-Lee, though," Dylan said. "You try to send me to social Siberia, the next day the entire country will think of you as a social terrorist."

Alicia huffed but didn't argue. She and Dylan had conversations like that one ALL THE TIME.

"Dean, where's Kuh-risten?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know anymore than you do," Dean said.

Just then, Kristen came jogging out of a

"She always comes out of her apartment looking like a total 'before' picture," Alicia murmured. Dylan cackled with her. Claire bit her nails and smiled weakly. Alicia was thinking about sending _Claire_ to Social Siberia (or SS) when Kristen opened the door and shooed everyone over.

"Guys, I've come with the MEGA news of the year! There's gonna be this new girl! Her name's Massie Block and she lived in LA and she went to a co-ed school before, which means she's TOTALLY experienced. I Googled her. She's head cheerleader at her school, dated five guys in one year once and she has A LOT of experience. I talked to some of her friends. I mean, I got their numbers and everything and they gave me the TOTAL dish!"

"Wait, she was head cheerleader?" Alicia asked. "They really DO breed LBRs there! How could someone as ugly as her be HEAD CHEERLEADER?"

"UGLY!?" Kristen shrieked. "She's a total babe! I mean, look at her!" Kristen stuck her LG Xenon in Alicia's face. Alicia gasped. The girl had amber hair to match her amber eyes. Her lips were perfectly gloss and her stare was total alpha. Her button nose was PERF. She looked like a girl who would never need plastic surgery in her life. And she looked rich. Her skin was tanned perfectly. It looked completely natural."

"That is NAWT the girl that she sent me!" Alicia yelled. "Either you've been duped or I've been duped."

"That is the girl. I asked all her friends. They all said yes, that's her. She's probably duped you," Kristen said sympathetically.

By then, they drove up to the school. "Oh, that girl is going DOWN."

**Octavian Country Day**

**September 4th, 8:10**

**Westchester, NY**

Massie Block was just on time for her late entrance. She was going to surprise EVERYONE. Unfortunately, OCD was a girls-only school so she wouldn't be able to surprise the boys until AFTER school. Massie sighed and opened her compact mirror. She put another hint of eyeliner and a little bit more eye shadow. Then she looked natural-perfect. She fluffed up her hair one time and applied some lip gloss. She was nothing without her shiny lips.

She began walking to the tune of Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge. It was her power song. Finally, she pushed through the halls that she assumed led to the auditorium. It did. Everyone turned her way as she coolly walked up the auditorium steps. There was nuh-thing out of place. She sat in the middle so everyone could admire her from a pinpoint.

"Thank you for taking a seat Ms.---" Principal Burns said. She didn't know Massie's last name. Or first name for that matter. She just knew SOMEONE had walked into the room.

Massie smiled and settled into her bleacher seat. It was so comfortable there. Principal Burns kept talking and talking and talking until the door opened AGAIN.

"Ms. Marvil, Ms. Rivera, Ms. Lyons, and Ms. Gregory, PLEASE take a seat. We've already had one disturbance."

Massie leaned to get a closer look. That was _Ms. Rivera_'s posse? Together, they would definitely be alone, but together they looked unstoppable. Massie grinned. She would have to steal these girls from Rivera to be the alpha. Right now, she was just the new girl. The shiny, new little toy.

Massie saw Alicia scouring the crowd for a place to sit. Unfortunately, the rest of the bleacher Massie sat in was empty. Alicia started walking up there with purpose, training her shark eyes on Massie. She was about to sit when...

"Assembly dismissed," Ms. Burns said. Everyone stood up, including Massie. Massie could SMELL Alicia's disappointment, as if it was something that could actually be spelled.

"Don't worry, Leesh, we'll find her," Ms. 'Lyons' said. Massie turned around.

"Find who?" Massie asked them. They all gasped.

"Find _you_," Ms. Gregory said, her eyes shining as if she just found God. Massie smiled smugly. She had that effect on some people.

"_You're _Massie Block!?" Alicia shrieked. "You look so much prettier in picture!" Alicia covered her mouth as if she just realized what she had said. Alicia's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter. _I'm_ alpha. That's what matters!"

Then, Alicia's iPhone buzzed. Massie smiled and leaned over Alicia's shoulder. Alicia didn't bother moving her.

**Derrick**: Heyy Leesh. The new gurrl looks fine!

Massie smiled. Alicia pocketed her iPhone and tossed her hair.

"Hey, I'm Claire Lyons." Claire shook Massie's hands.

"Hey, I'm Kristen Gregory." Kristen just stood back.

"I'm Dylan Marvil." Dylan didn't bother doing anything. She was famous, so she had something to fall back on.

"Hello, Dylan Marvil," Massie said. She was definitely on Massie's recruit sheet.

"Girls, let's go," Alicia scoffed. "Do you really want to be around _her_?"

No one answered that question. Instead they sighed deeply and walked towards class.


	3. Requested Tour Guides

**Principal Burn's Office**

**September 4, 8:25**

**Westchester, NY**

Alicia had come late but it was worth it. To have the entire class swivel their heads at her... except most of them _didn't_. They glanced to see who it was and then they went back to idolizing Massie.

She looked better than she did in the picture that Kristen Gregory printed. It seemed like she went on a shopping spree and caught up to New York styles. Alicia was completely jealous, especially since Derrick, _her _Derrick, liked her.

Kristen. Why did Kristen seem to idol Massie Block? Was it because Massie was everything she wasn't? Rich and beautiful? An alpha? Did Kristen want a _new_ alpha to follow?

Dylan. That was quite a girl. She stuck to Alicia's guts and completely ignored the little female dog. But Massie had a sparkle in her eyes.

Claire. Claire looked like she was acting polite, but Alicia didn't care. She was supposed to act _rude_.

Massie Block. Alicia was seeing her everywhere. They were surrounded by dots of red. She was _more_ than mad. She was furious. Except this time, it wasn't her imagination. Because her imagination did not do Massie Block justice.

"Ms. Rivera, our new student Massie Block has specifically requested you to be her tour guide. You _will_ be nice to Massie. And since she has identical schedules to you and your friends, you will sit next to her today. You will also sit next to her during lunch," Principal Burns said as she strode out of her office, Massie Block beside her.

A cashmere-coated lump formed in her throat. "B-But..."

"I expect you to do it, OK? Or else we will have _serious_ problems," Principal Burns said. "Here is your new protegee."

20 seconds later, they were in the hallway, walking slowly to first period.

"Hello, Alicia Rivera," Massie said smoothly. A smile formed, showing her pearly white teeth. Her button nose turned upwards.

"Hello, Massie Block," Alicia replied. Her voice was rough and her smile was forced unlike Massie's. Of course it was! Massie was threatening her empire! NAWT the other way around!

"Alicia, may I ask you a question?" Massie said.

"Of course," Alicia said coldly. She didn't bother putting a smile on her face.

"How loyal are your friends?" Massie asked her. Alicia felt shots of ice crawl up and down her spine. She was trying to steal them.

"_Very_," Alicia growled.

"Well, I guess I'll test it out," Massie sighed. Massie smiled and Alicia's heart squeezed. Why, oh why, did the new girl have to be so... _perfect_?

**Mr. Myner's Science Class**

**September 4th, 10:00**

**Westchester, NY**

Massie wasn't paying attention to Mr. Myner's speech. He introduced her to the class and then she sat between Claire and Kristen. They were the two most likely people to ditch Alicia. Kristen had the whole worship thing going on and Claire was being _nice_. But Dylan would come around. Once she realized she was hitting the bottom, she'd run to the top. Massie got that kind of vibe froom her.

Massie passed a note to both Kristen and Claire.

K, C,

I don't have ur numbers. Plz tell them 2 me so I can txt U ASAP

Massie slid the identical notes to them. Massie could see Claire biting her nails and then finally taking out a slip of paper and writing her note back. Kristen had immediately tore out a piece of paper and started writing. They both discreetly slid the notes over to Massie. Kristen's read:

M,

That's cool how you did the first-name thing. Ur so cool. My # is... 5168893756

K

Claire's read

M,

That's cool how U did the first-name thing. Ur really kool but Leesh is the alpha here. I wld b careful. Anywyz, my # is... 5167736463.

This isn't from me.

C

Massie smiled. Two girls and only two periods

**Massie**: Heyy girlies. I really need ur help w/ something. I'm TOTALLY nawt up 2 speed on the HW.

Kristen shot Massie a confused lok and then started typing.

**Kristen**: This is the 1st day. No 1 has HW yet.

Massie's cheeks started burning but she will them to cool down. She started typing again.

**Massie**: Not THAT type of HW. I need 2 catch up on the social circles here. Give me an ex of each girl here and tell me wat group they're in.

**Kristen**: O. KK.

Massie scanned the room.

**Massie**: Who's the chick that's suking the Go-Gurt?

**Claire**: That's Laynee. Total LBR.

**Massie**: K. I just needed her. Others are TOTALLY ahbvious

**Claire**: Ur really good at this. But Leesh isn't gonna let U take alpha really easy.

**Massie**: Who said she's gonna give it 2 me? This is a war. We fight. _I_ win. I _always_ win.

**Kristen**: Has any1 ever told U that u R awesome?

**Massie**: (: On a daily basis.


	4. From Alpha to Beta

**OCD's Cafeteria**

**September 4th**

**Westchester, NY**

**12:15 PM**

Massie's skin glowed after her touch-up. Her lip gloss was 'still shiny'. Her eyebrows were lightly dusted with gold shimmer to give her that mysterious aura.

"Hey Massie!" Claire waved to Massie. Massie weaved through the crowd to Table Eighteen where Kristen and Claire were staring at her with happy eyes, Dylan with bored, indifferent eyes, and Alicia with hateful eyes.

"Hello, girlies," Massie said, sliding a seat between Kristen and Claire. Her tray was filled with a salad and some Perrier.

"Hello, Massie," Alicia said sweetly. Massie felt a jolt of shock but when she thought about it, it really wasn't that strange. She was trying to make Massie think that they were the ultimate BFFs.

"Hello, Alicia. Been having a good day? I missed you the five minutes you ran out of fourth period!" Massie smiled her brightest and sharkiest smile. As she flashed it, Alicia's smile turned into a little snarl. But then it turned back so quickly, Massie couldn't tell if she was being cuh-mpletely delusional.

"Yeah, I have," Alicia responded with a toss of her black hair. Massie wasn't jealous of anything Alicia had except that mane of black... no, who was Massie kidding!? She didn't _envy_ anything of _Alicia's_! Alicia was just a well-dressed beta with other betas and LBRs who chose to make her seventh grade alpha!

Just then, another girl came waving through the crowd. She was decked out in a dance outfit.

"Where's the ballet?" Massie giggled, since the girl was still out of earshot. Claire giggled nervously. Alicia shot her a glare.

"That's the eighth grade _alpha_," Alicia snapped. "If you ever want to stay on top as either a beta or alpha and _nawt_ an LBR, I suggest you don't bother her."

"Why nawt?" Massie asked. "She may respect us for standing up to her when every other weasel in the school just scampers around her asking for scratches of her glory. Eww. I don't want anyone's goods, damaged or not. I like to make and package up my _own_."

Just then, the eighth grade alpha stopped in front of them. "Hi, I don't believe I've seen you. I'm Skye Hamilton."

"Hello Skye," Massie said coolly even though her nerves were frayed. "I don't believe we _have_ met. I'm Massie Block."

"You're from Los Angeles, right?" Skye asked, raising her eyebrows. "Don't they like, _breed_ alphas there?"

"They do," Massie sighed. "But I was the _alpha_-alpha. Every alpha was under my command. Even the LBRs had a little bit of alpha in them."

"That must be some school," Skye said.

Massie glared up at her. "I was talking about the entire LA vicinity. Add me on Facebook."

Skye's eyebrows shot up. She seemed... _impressed_. Massie silently congratulated herself. She played it cool, not demanding too much and yet not groveling after her like a little puppet.

Massie decided to take it up another notch. "Where's the ballet at?" Massie searched around the room. Her eyes ended up on Skye's.

Skye _blushed_. Massie smiled. She got the alpha to blush. "My parents own BADS apparel. Me and my girls get stuff for free then."

"Then I expect I'll be getting a package with BADS apparel soon, right?" Massie said coolly while checking her nails. Was she playing her cards right? She peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw Skye with a slight smile on her face. Was that the smile she got before she tore people down or before they were under her recruit.

"Expect it. And trust me, you _won't_ be disappointed," Skye said. And then she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Alicia was furious at herself for three reasons:

1) For not listening to _Massie Block_, the bred alpha!!

2) For thinking of the first reason!

3) That she hadn't been alpha enough to get invited into Skye's crew!! Massie was the first seventh grader _ever_ to hang out with an eighth grade alpha!!

And that automatically made Massie... *gulp* ... the _seventh grade alpha_.

But just because Massie was the new seventh grade alpha didn't mean her girls were going to suddenly follow her but Alicia had the sinking realization that it _would_. Now Dylan was looking at Massie with interest. Alicia was worried. Dylan had seen a lot of stuff being a celebrity's mother so barely nuh-thing could make her that interested. But it did.

"Hey, Mass, can I get your number?" Dylan asked. Alicia's eyes started to prick with tears. Was she watching her alpha-ness go away?

"No. I'll get yours," Massie replied, ever-alpha.

Dylan scribbled her phone number (5173930203) onto a piece of paper and slapped it in Massie's hands. The thud of the slap made Alicia's beta status final. After all that hard work to become seventh grade alpha, for her alphaness to really _count_ in this world, she had it torn away by some new girl from LA? She _had_ to be at the top. She _had_ to! Her father was a successful lawyer, as succesful as any lawyer could be and her father expected her to be the same. Her former model mother expected her to be alpha. And she was letting them both down. Hear cousins back in Spain, who were the talk of the town and usually landed cover pages for awesome magazines and everyone loved their clothes... she was letting _them_ down. _She_ was the new generation of the Riveras, and she had sentenced them to social Siberia! She hated herself. She would forever.

"Thanks," Massie smiled as she dialed the number into her contacts. "Leesh? I need your number."

Alicia sighed. If she couldn't be alpha, she could be one of the betas. And she could plan her revenge. "My number's 5160913265." Massie typed it in at lightning speed and then tucked away her iPhone.

"Thanks." Massie smiled brightly. "You guys don't really mind if... I'm the alpha?" Before anyone could answer, Massie smacked her hand on the table and laughed lightly. "Good. I guess nawt."

Alicia felt a fresh burst of red-hot anger but she knew that Massie would make her an LBR before she could even get the full rant out.

"OK, girls, starting _today_, there are gonna be outfit checkups. Anything lower than a seven will automatically be walking three steps behind us, K? Highest is ten. You guys can do decimals. I mean, this is what they're for. We will be walking to the beat of whatever song I choose. And we will always park in the back with the ugly rental cars. From now, everyone rides in _my_ Range Rover." Massie smiled. Her eyes seemed so cold. Alicia wanted to murder her. Murder her more than she ever wanted to murder anyone else.

"K?"

"K," the other girls murmured. They all glanced at Alicia, seeing what she would say. Alicia forced down the lump in her throat, smiled weakly, and said, "Given."


	5. Oh No She DIDN'T!

**Soccer Field**

**September 4th**

**4:05 PM**

**Westchester, NY**

Claire had told her where to find the boys. Massie scoured the crowd and she had her eye on the goalie of the boys' soccer team. He looked toe-dally cute.

"Who's that hottie with a body?" she asked Kristen. Kristen was the best for the information like this.

"Um... his name is Derrick Harrington," Kristen said, casting a meaningful glance at Alicia. Massie swore Alicia's ears perked up like a hound's when she heard "_Derrick Harrington_."

"Oh, well he's toe-dally cute. Ehmagawd! Maybe I'll ask him out," Massie squealed, batting her eyelashes. She applied a thin coat of Mascara and touched up her eyeliner. She quickly pinched her cheeks to give an ah-mazing glow... even better than the M.A.C ones!

"He's off-limits," Alicia snapped. "Massie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Massie smiled. "Anything for my _beta_." Massie was having way too much fun rubbing this in Alicia's face.

"Look, you may have stolen everything else from me, but please, don't steal my boyfriend," Alicia said. There were actual _tears_ trickling down her face. Massie felt a pang of something... it was compassion. Quickly, she shut the feeling out. Her father always said that if you had strong feelings for someone it was to make up for being a weak person. So Massie was ever-cold and ever-alpha.

"Hmm, lemme think about it." Massie smiled viciously. "It all depends on how your boyfriend... sees me. If he sees me as a potential girlfriend, so be it. I will turn the charm up _way_ high. But if he's sending the vibe that he'd rather be with you, so be it. I'll back off. The charm will be at my lowest setting, like it is now.

"What?" Alicia asked. "Isn't this your _highest_ setting?"

"Of course not!" Massie laughed. "This is _barely_ anything!" Massie wasn't lying. She had jet lag from the switch and was incredibly tired. She felt like she was waking up at 4:00 instead of 7:00, like all the clocks read. But she had slowly gained energy from her victories and meeting the new girls. Nonetheless, her charm would still be pretty low so she would lay it thick the next day.

Alicia glared at her. "Massie, you stole my spot as alpha. Can you at least give me this?"

"Alpha females have to be with alpha males," Massie said coldly. Massie would _nawt_ let some alpha-beta tell _her_ what to do. She was the alpha-alpha. The only person who probably topped her was Skye Hamilton and in eighth grade that would all be different. "Now let's kick some alpha butt."

Massie walked back towards her group. "OK. We're walking to Circus by Britney Spears. And ah-five, six, seven, eight..."

The PC started walking in perfect formation, with Massie in the front, and _Ew_-licia in the back (A/N: I got Ew-licia from another fanfic. Can't remember though but props 2 said person!!).

"Stop," she whispered. They all skidded to a stop and sat on the bleachers, crossing their legs. Massie knew they looked like a bunch of robots, but they were well-dressed, _snappy_ robots.

Massie saw Derrick look up and be momentarily distracted. He was staring at _her_.

-------------------------------------

He was staring at _her_. Alicia's brain knew 'her' was. It was Massie Block. Alicia wanted to puke. She would rather Derrick stare at Kuh-laire before he stared at _Massie Block_. And she was giving crush signs back.

_Don't trust anyone. You have to make your own way,_ her mother once said. Alicia knew it was true. She got enough guts to surrender to Massie and tell her that she was the true alpha but still, Massie was stealing the one thing that made Alicia alpha-worthy!

The soccer coach blew his whistle, signaling that the Briarwood boys could take a break.

"Hey Leesh," Derrick said, panting. His dirty blond hair looked perfect. He was all tan. He looked _perfect_. "Who's the new girl?"

"Hi," Massie said, smiling at Derrick. She placed her palm in his and shook. They both stared at each other as if they'd just been struck by lightning. They quickly let go and Massie smiled at him again, this time making the smile 100 mega watts. Tomorrow, when she was fully rested, would it be 10,000?

"Hey," Derrick said.

"You guys said that already," Claire said, coming to Alicia's rescue. Massie glared at Claire and Claire shrunk back but muttered, "Well, it's true."

"Leesh," Derrick said, draping a possessive arm over her shoulder. Alicia smiled happily, knowing that Derrick would rather be with _her_ than Massie. "I told you she was hot."

Alicia froze up, stunned. Derrick went there? He actually _went_ there? Alicia smiled weakly at him and turned on her iPhone. She checked her messages. She had 3 new ones.

**Mom:** Hey, Alicia. I need U 2 come home early 2 hlp me prepare 4 the charity event, K?

Alicia quickly thumbed a reply.

**Alicia:** I wld luv 2 Mom, but IDK if I'm gonna make it, K?

**Mom**: Sure, Leesh. Just come HOME! I need help RITE now!! So U better get Ur butt off the soccer field!

**Alicia:** Fine. L8TR. C U at home?

**Mom:** TY. TTYL.

Alicia checked her other new message.

**Dylan: **What are we gnna do bout that poisonous chick? She's a devil in her own rite!

**Alicia**: I KNOW!!!!!!

Dylan's phone started ringing: _Hola chica, hola chica, hola chica, hola chica_. Dylan, embarrassed, turned her phone on silent and checked the message. Quickly, she started typing.

**Dylan: **Well, she's pretty cool now. I mean, Skye Hamilton!? That's meowsa!

**Alicia:** Kristen's rubbing off on U, LOSER!!

**Dylan:** Massie's a winner, Alicia. And U kno it. If U didn't, Ud be making a new crew and fighting against Massie.

Alicia's mine lit up like a lightbulb. Dylan gave her the perfect solution! She'd fine the most beta people here and turn them into total alphas. Of course, she would be the alpha-alpha. And then she'd take Massie down. She'd become suave. She'd become smooth. She'd become part of Skye's group. Which one should she shoot for? TWO seventh graders couldn't be in Skye's group! She would make her group the best and then kick Massie OUT of Skye's group. It was THE ONLY WAY.

Alicia smiled.

**Alicia:** Dean, pikk me ^. We hav lotsa stuff 2 do.


	6. MB keeps her promises? Of course nawt!

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester Mall**

**Tuesday, September 5th**

**4:26 PM**

Alicia was at the mall, shopping until she felt like dropping. Her bags dug into her skin and she knew they would probably leave a mark there for a couple of days, but it didn't matter. She would do _something_ to make sure they didn't show.

All day that day she'd been scouring for potential betas while smiling at Massie's little face. Alicia was _so sick_ of Massie's face glowing up as she rubbed in Alicia's face that she was the new alpha. For example, she had gotten her BADS apparel package with actual BADS apparel in it. No note that said, "Hey-- we were just kidding". No, instead the note read:

Hey--

I hope this is the right house. If U have no clue what this is about, then U better stop reading. I will find out if this has fallen into the wrong hands. If you are not Massie Block then BACK OFF!

Massie, you really impressed me back there. You're so cool. How would you like to sit at my table today? You can bring one friend along with you.

Skyee Hamilton

PS. My number is 5168382837

"So... who are you bringing?"Alicia asked Massie.

"I have no clue. Should I ask for an all-or-nothing type thing?" Massie tapped her chin with one hand as she turned on her iPhone with the other.

"I don't know," Alicia muttered as she turned on _her_ iPhone to check for messages. Then, the bell rang, indicating that it was time for them to slam their lockers shut and go to first period.

Now, Alicia had the newest Jimmy Choos, True Religions dark wash jeans that brought out her curves, and her Ella Moss tee.

"Is this OK?" she scrutinized herself in her home mirror the next day. "What would Massie give me?" She felt a pang of annoyance. Why did everything always have to go back to _Massie_? Even in her head, it was Massie, Massie, Massie.

"Hello, honey," her father, Len Rivers said. "You look _gorgeous_."

"Out of 10?" Alicia prompted, staring at her father. Her mother, Nadia came in the room, hearing the last statement.

"9.8," Nadia said confidently.

"What would make me a _ten_?" Alicia asked her mom, her eyes wide. Would Massie give the same verdict? Massie and her mother thought alike, it seemed and they _were_ alike, right?

"A touch more blush and gloss," Nadia confirmed. She glanced down at her PalmPilot and said, "Darn. I have to hire entertainment for the party Saturday." And then her mother exited out of the room.

Alicia swiped her Glossip Girl (courtesy of Massie; she gave every girl _one_ Glossip Girl gloss) across her already-glossed lips. It gave her a sense of protection. She smacked her lips together and slowly parted them, loving the fact that they didn't stick together as if her lips were chapped. Then she pinched her cheeks a little bit, giving herself a more rosy glow. How alpha did she look? Yesterday, Massie said that she would let Alicia sit with her at the alpha-alpha table (Table 25). Alicia had a feeling it was to keep an eye on her, but it was still her chance. She had to look the part of alpha.

Just then, she got a text message. She checked the screen and saw it was from Massie. Sitting down on her bed and biting her bar, she opened the text message.

**Massie:** Would U mind if Dylan took ur place at Skye's table? She REALLY wants it.

**Alicia:** Course I would!! I even prepared a total alpha-worth outfit.

**Massie**: U shud always have on a total alpha-worth outfit. TXT me the pic.

Alicia took a picture of herself and sent it. She got an answer immediately.

**Massie: **For 1nce, ur a total ten... fine, U can go. But if I get a-nutha invite, Dylan's going.

**Alicia:** K.

Alicia smiled and wiped of the Glossip Girl, leaving her lips nude. She threw on some other lip gloss because she didn't want a Massie hand-me-down anywhere. Even on her lips.

Ready, set, go. As she heard the revv of Massie's Range Rover. She smiled. It was showtime.

**Westchester, NY**

**Massie's Limo**

**Wednesday, September 6th**

**7:26 AM**

"So how about it?" Dylan asked her as Massie texted. She watched Massie's fingers glide over the keyboard and felt a pang of jealousy. She was Massie Block, born and bred alpha from LA California. She was the best.

"Her outfit's a total ten," Massie muttered in shock. She handed off her iPhone to every girl there and they all nodded and murmured their agreements. Even Dylan had to.

"Sorry, she has to go" was Massie's verdict. "But don't worry, if Skye invites me again, you'll be the one to go with me."

Dylan felt a rush of anger and ice to her heart. It was like a piercing arrow taking the heat from her body and centering towards her heart. "But this is history! This is the _first time_ an eighth grade alpha ever let a seventh grader to her table! And do you really want _Alicia_ to go down in history with you!?" Dylan knew it was a low blow, especially since Alicia was supposed to be her friend... but it was every woman for themselves.

Lines creased Massie's forehead as she frowned in thought. Massie ran a line through them and they unpopped, even though the frown was still on her face. "Hmm," she said. "That _is_ true. You should have pointed that out before I made it official. Alphas keep their promises."

Dylan sighed. She had once made a promise to her mother. That she one day would become alpha-alpha. But she was only alpha-beta. What was wrong with that? Dylan knew exactly what was wrong with that. That she wasn't at the tippy-top of the pyramid, where her mother wanted her to be. She wasn't the top of the food chain. It was Alicia, and then Massie. "Fine, Massie."

Massie shot a glare at her. Massie knew what was under Dylan's thick head. Dylan was well aware of this and patted her hair down as if it would make Massie get out of her head.

-----------------------

Massie knew what Dylan was thinking. Whereas Alicia was alpha-beta, Dylan was a pure beta-beta with a hopeless dream. It was like a little, poor five year old girl with the dream to become a famous actress... it was nearly IM-POSSIBLE.

But Massie felt a pang of sadness for Dylan as Dylan smoothed her locks, making sure that they were in place. Her mother was the alpha-est of females. It must kill her to know that her mother was disappointed that she was a pure beta.

"Dyl, how about this?" Massie sighed, finally making a dangerous decision. Massie knew Skye was satisfied with her snappy comebacks but she wasn't going to be satisfied with outright disobeying her. She was just in the game. "I'll tel _Alicia_ she can come with me next time. Your outfit is a total ten too."

Dylan cracked a smile. Yes, yes, yes!! She luvved the fact that Massie was picking _her_ over _Ew-licia_ (props to the person who came up w/ that!). "Thanks so much," she gushed.

"Don't. Thank. Me." Massie rolled her eyes and shifted her body so she wasn't facing Dylan anymore.

Dylan smiled. She knew Massie had a heart under there! That was why she picked Dylan over Alicia.

Hello, Dylan, haven't you learned? Alphas don't have hearts! They do what they do for a reason! Sorry, Dylan, you're just a pawn in Massie's plan to take over Octavian Country Day.


	7. Advice: Don't get on Massie's bad side!

**Westchester, NY**

**Octavian Country Day**

**Wednesday, September 6th**

**7:55 AM**

Alicia was so excited that she was going to get to sit at Skye's table! She smoothed her hair for the umpteenth time as she glided over to the PC. They were all staring at her: Massie, coolly; Dylan, in smug victory (for what?); Claire and Kristen, in pity glances.

"What did I miss?" Alicia asked coyly. "New deets on the Operation Skye?"

Massie smiled smugly. "It's interesting that you ask. Dylan brought up a few points that made me... rethink about the whole Operation Skye. You're not sitting with me; Dylan is.

Alicia's heart fell. That would explain the smug smile she was getting from Massie and Dylan and the pity glances she was getting from Claire and Kristen. They ah-bviously did nawt want to get involved. "B-But you said..."

"A lot can change in a minute. And it did. Dylan's outfit is a total ten also and she has... pure alpha blood running through her veins. Why she hadn't taken you down before I did is a mystery to me.

Claire and Kristen exchanged glances. They knew the story. They were there. Alicia's heart sighed relief, but only for a moment. At least Massie didn't know about something.

"And I _don't_ count the wee years where they had mini-posses and stuff." Massie smiled. Alicia's heart failed again. "Face it Alicia. You'll always be a beta, no matter how hard you try. There's always going to be _someone_ who's better than you in the ways that count."

Alicia's blood began to boil. She clenched and unclenched her fists. What did she think? That Claire and Kristen would side with her because they were betas? That Dylan would leave Massie in the dust? Massie was the alpha!! How could Alicia compete with her.

"Don't get _too_ mad," Massie reassued. "You can come next time."

What had happened!? Alicia knew that Dylan was useful to Massie in so many ways but Dylan was so much more beta than Alicia!! And Massie totally knew it! She could see in the way Massie's eyes had sparkled with amusement when she said 'pure alpha blood'. She might as well have said with her eyes 'pure beta blood'.

"Why?" Alicia whispered. Her eyes stung with the premonition of tears.

Massie sighed. "You don't _get_ it, do you? I have my reasons. All alphas have their reasons. I know what I'm doing, Leesh. And you're gonna do whatever you're gonna do."

Alicia wanted the feud to end. She wanted to regain her spot as alpha. She wanted to kick Massie's butt back to LA. She wanted to do many things but she couldn't think of anything that would successfully end Massie's reign. Massie's history would still be embedded here. It would be known that someone had stolen Alicia's alpha status. And that anyone else who had enough guts could do the same. Tears were pricking her eyes. She didn't allow them to fall but that just stung her eyes even more.

"Now, go off _Ew-licia_!" Massie yelled. Dylan giggled. Kristen and Claire stared at the ground, ashamed that their former alpha was being ridiculed. Alicia could feel the burning tears as they started to fall. Massie laughed in her face. _Dylan_, who she thought was her faithful beta, giggled along with Massie.

"Stop!" Kristen screamed. Massie swiveled her head to give Kristen the most frightening starethat Alicia had ever seen. It didn't even match that of Alicia's. And like Alicia knew she would do, Kristen cowered to Massie.

"Kristen's right," Claire said softly. A brief flitter of hope sparked through Alicia. Claire did nawt take things sitting down.

"Kuh-laire, you can either side with me or Ew-licia." Massie glared at her, silently telling her that she better not choose the wrong one (Alicia). "Who's it gonna be?"

Claire bit her nails and stayed shut. There was her verdict. She would side with Massie Block. Alicia didn't hold it against her. She would have done the exact same thing. Still, it was three separate knives to her heart: one from Kristen, one from Dylan, and one from Kuh-laire.

"Fine then," Alicia sniffled. "I'll create my own separate crew. I'll be _better _than you'll ever be Massie. We'll see who's laughing by the end of this month." Alicia turned on her heel.

Massie's eyes bore a hole through her own. "Your crew will never be as good as the NPCWA!!" Massie said smoothly. "Hereby called after this the NPC."

"What's WA?" Alicia gulped, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Massie's eyes flashed. "_Without_ Alicia!" She smiled triumphantly and Dylan cackled again, though her eyes were more wary. Massie was new and she had escaped the wrath of Alicia somehow.

"Now shoo!" Massie growled. "Alicia, I'm sorry, but your time in the NPC is up. Leave or be sorry."

"I'm already sorry," Alicia sniffled. "Sorry that I ever thought you were my friend!"

Massie's eyes softened but she seemed to check herself so quickly that Alicia wondered if she had just imagined.

"We were never friend," Massie said softly. "We were just using one another."

"Like you're using _them_?" Alicia growled.

Massie's voice hardened. "They're my friends. You're not. Get it in your head Ew-licia. Now, leave me now to my peace." Massie rubbed her temples and barked, "Go!"

And so Alicia started trumping her way towards the building, slouched and disappointing, just like an LBR. Which was exactly what Alicia now was.


	8. The last knife always stabs the deepest

**Westchester, NY**

**Alicia's House**

**Saturday, September 9th**

**10:25 AM**

Alicia wiped the snot from her nose with a napkin and sniffled once. She swore to herself she would never look at her reflection (or let other people see her other than her parents) when she was crying. But she peeked a look in the mirror and was horrified by the sight of herself. Her cheeks were red and not the kind of red that was blush-red. It was a splotchy red. Her eyes were all puffy and red and her naked lips had started to become chapped. Her face looked so nude without her makeup. She wondered what Massie was doing at this moment. No doubt conversing with the NPC. Alicia knew that she had sworn to herself that she was going to walk without this unscathed, but she still convinced her parents to let her stay out of school Thursday and Friday. The knives were so deep she didn't think that she could face OPC (Old Pretty Committee) without feeling like a total idiot or without crying. And one thing she _had_ upheld was that no one would see her cry like this. They could see a tear or two on her face but not the endless stream of tears rolling down her cheeks _now_.

She sighed and checked her iPhone. She hadn't for days. Dimly, she realized that today was her mother's luncheon so she had better get it together by 8:00 PM. She had 3 new text messages.

**Dylan:** Leesh, I'm so sorry.

That text had been sent on Wednesday. Alicia hadn't checked her phone ever Massie had sent her to social Siberia. The message went on.

**Dylan:** In case U wanna kno, the Skye thing wasn't even a big D. Skye cuh-mpletely ignored me.

Alicia grimaced. That would explain why Dylan was tawking to her. She had realized that Massie was just using her as a little standby.

**Dylan:** Massie was bragging about the fact tat she was friends w/ me, Merri-Lee Marvil's dghter. I was SOO embarrassed when Skye gave me the 'look'. It was a look of lyk, respect since I was an alpha's dghter and disdain cuz i wuznt the alpha. Massie's dad is lyk, sme huge business. Skye got SOO jealous when she heard that Massie's dad helped w/ the iPhone!! That's how Massie got 1. Turns out she got it b4 anyone else culd!

Alicia didn't care. All Massie-this, Massie-that. She was _sick_ of Massie Block. And it had only been 5 days!! Alicia wanted to heave the only thing she had eaten the past three days: Luna bars.

**Alicia**:I told U u shudn't hang out w/ her. She's nothing but a user. But it's not my problem anymore

**Dylan:** I neva thot Ud reply! I am sooo sorry Leesh. Everything U sed about her was rite... but she's alpha now.

**Alicia:** If it was Kristen or Kuh-laire, I wld 4give them. They were scared of Massie... but U, U laffed w/ her

**Dylan:** Look, U were my BFF WAY b4 Massie. 4GIVE ME!

**Alicia:** No.

And then Alicia blocked Dylan and started sobbing some more.

**Westchester, NY**

**Massie's House**

**Saturday, September 9th**

**12:33 PM**

Massie took one look at her walk-in closet and sighed relief. She had _finally_ unpacked all her luggage. Her iPhone started buzzing crazily. Massie jumped on her bed, forgetting that she had just fixed it and turned on her iPhone. Oh well. She would re-do it afterward.

Sitting on her bed, making sure her Jimmy Choos didn't hit the sides, she opened the message.

**Claire:** Heyy. Can I come 2 Ur house?

Just as Massie was about to respond, she got a message from Derrick Harrington (she secretly called him Derrington). And that took priority.

**Derrington:** Hey Block. Can I come 2 Ur house?

Massie's heart lurched. BFF? Or BF? She guessed the extra F told the story: Claire would feel like a third wheel.

**Massie: **Hey, Kuh-laire. Srry. Having Derrington over.

**Claire:** ??? Who's Derrington?

**Massie:** Mixture of Derrick & Harrington.

**Claire:** He's still dating Alicia.

**Massie**: They're unofficialy OVER.

**Claire:** Can I come anyway?

**Massie:** Kuh-laire, do u wanna be at the bottom part of the car?

**Claire:** No, Y?

**Massie:** Because ur acting lyk U wanna be a third wheel.

**Claire:** Fine. I kno when I'm not welcome.

Massie felt bad but she exited out of the conversation anyway. She really didn't want Kuh-laire to feel like a third wheel. It wasn't her fault that she was saving Claire from the pain of being a third wheel!

Exactly 6 minutes and 40 agonizing seconds later, she heard the revv of a motorcycle and glanced out of her window. She saw the shaggy blonde hair and her heart rose. Derrington was here.

"Hey, Derrick," Massie said, greeting him at the front door. Inez rose her eyebrows at Massie. Massie _never_ greeted her guests. But Inez refrained from saying anything and retreated back to her spot in the kitchen... where she ahbviously belonged.

"Hey, Block." Derrick shook his hair and Massie felt a pang in her heart. _I'm totally crushing on him_, she thought. Her mind was put into swirls. Kuh-laire _who_?

"So..." Massie said, nudging her toe awkardly.

"This is an amazing house." Derrick smiled at her and Massie immediately knew that he was crushing on her too.

"Thanks." Massie blushed. "So what did you need?"

Derrick laughed at her blushing face. "I texted Alicia."

"What did you text her?" Massie whispered.

Derrick silently handed her the phone and Massie gasped. She didn't even with this type of text on her worst enemy. Which Alicia was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**From:** SHORTZ4LIFE

**To:** HOLLAGURRL1

Dear Alicia,

I know that we've been dating since sixth grade and I'm really sad to say that we're over. You're mean and manipulating and you only want me so you can coddle me like your prize toy. You never loved me. I'm not even sure if you even _liked_ me. You're mean and ugly... on the inside. I'm sure one day you'll be completely happy and whatever's clawing at your soul will be gone and you'll find a guy. Just make sure that you're not like you are now because I assure you NO ONE will like you the way you are NOW.

Derrick

PS. You can't call me Derry anymore since we're so over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt tears trickling down her cheeks again. She had thought that the tears would no longer come, but the biggest knife of all had stabbed. And _deep_.

As she read and re-read the note from Derrick, more tears spilled down her cheeks and burned them. Was this the end for Alicia Rivera, born Alicia Rivers? Would she somehow make a comeback? Even if she did, it would take more than a year. She would have to wait for 8th grade. This was the end for Alicia Rivera.

The realization made her cry harder. With Derrick by her side, she could have made a small empire, maybe below Massie's group and wait to pounce, but without him, no girl would envy her. She would just be an LBR. She started crying harder and harder and harder when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello?" she heard a small chipmunky voice. Oh no! Kuh-laire was here! "May I please see Alicia?"

_Not like this_, Alicia thought vehemently in her mind while running to the bathroom. She washed her face until everything puffy had subsided and to reduce the puffiness that was still there, she put on some cover-up. She did her lashes and her eyeliner and quickly ran a comb and brush through her hair. Luckily, her hair was mostly tangle-free. Finally, she swiped some lip gloss. Her PJs were acceptable. She _was_ in her own home. In her own bed.

"Hello, Kuh-laire," she said smoothly. "Why are you here? Won't Massie be on your back about this?"

"I'm not sure," Claire sighed. "Look what she wrote me." Claire took out her Motorola Razr and scrolled through the texts.

Alicia's eyes darkened. Did Massie think she could steal Derrick from her? No wonder he had broke up with her!!

"Derrick is at her house," Alicia said slowly. "We're officially over."

Claire had respect in her eyes. "You would dump him just because he went to a girl's house?"

"We're not talking about a girl! We're not even talking about the devil! We're talking about _Massie Block_!" Alicia spat.

Claire nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry, Leesh. It's just... I didn't want to be an LBR like I was when I was little... until I got contacts and my parents got cash."

"Kuh-laire," Alicia whispered. "So you'd rather be ruled by Massie?"

Claire's blue eyes darkened. "Yes," Claire snapped. "Just like I would rather be ruled by _you_ than be an LBR again. Alicia, you were _mean_! Massie actually gives us advice and stuff and she doesn't keep us down. She gives us boy advice, clothes advice. All _you_ could do was judge us."

"So why'd you come here since you hate me so much?" Alicia snapped.

"I don't know," Claire said. "But now I've realized my mistake." Claire strode out of the room and slammed Alicia's door. And Alicia ran to the bathroom quickly for the second time that day to wash off all the makeup before she started crying all over again. Because, unlike a smart person, she hadn't applied _waterproof_ makeup. Stupid, stupid, stupid seemed to be her motto.


	9. Operation: The Fall of the Massie Block

**A/N: rinette34, I hope I don't sound mean when I say this, but that's toedally the entire point of this story. Soon, Massie's going to get what she deserves. And, YAY!, Alicia will dish it 2 her. Even IDK what Alicia will do, but I know that Massie's certainly not going 2 be alpha 4 long!! PLZ read and find out!!**

**Westchester, NY**

**Massie Block's Range Rover**

**Monday, September 11th**

**7:43 PM**

Massie took out her compact mirror and shut her gloss and then snapped it closed. She was still waiting for Claire's excuse. But none came. Instead, she spoke the truth.

"Well, I felt like you didn't want me," Claire said, "so I went to Alicia's just to have a friend. But she's not a friend. You're more a friend than _she_ is." Claire glared at the sky, as if silently reprimanding Gawd for letting her make such a huge mistake.

"Well, that was stupid," Massie said. "It's like you want to be in social Siberia like _her_."

Claire's eyes darkened. "No. I just made a little mistake, Massie. It won't ever happen again."

"OK, but this is your only chance. If you step a toe out of line, it's over for you." Massie turned to Dylan and Kristen. "You've seen what she's done. You don't get a second chance like her. Consider her mistake _your_ warning."

Massie could hear Kristen gulp and saw Dylan roll her eyes. "What, Dylan?" Massie snapped. "Just because you're Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter does nawt mean that you can't become an LBR." Dylan's smug smile faded and it was her turn to gulp.

"Gloss, girls, gloss!" Massie commanded. "You'll eventually get used to your lips not sticking together."

Dylan rolled her eyes again and Massie allowed it. It _was_ only lip gloss to Dylan but to Massie it was like a protective shell. And she wanted her newfound friends/followers to feel the same. But they all glossed their lips and popped their lips open.

"Time to rate outfits. We're near school," Massie instructed. "Kuh-laire, show yourself."

Claire unzipped her baby blue puffy jacket (what was it with that thing!?) and showed her outfit. Juicy low-rise rhineston jeans in dark denim hugged her curves. Over it she was wearing an Ella Moss Red Pepper Bow Front Top. She was wearing black Uggs to complete the entire thing.

"Can't you go without the jacket?" Massie pleaded. "Then you'd be a solid nine."

"Um, K?" Claire nibbled on her low lip. She was scraping the bottom of her lip gloss.

"Kuh-laire! Re-apply ASAP!! And stick to biting your nails, K? No, scratch that, don't bite _anything_, K?" Massie snapped.

"Um, OK," Claire muttered, swiping the Glossip Girl Massie gave her across her lips and sitting on her hands so she wouldn't bite them.

"Dylan?" Massie prompted.

Dylan looked awesome as always. Massie's eyes glazed over the outfit and then delivered her verdict. "Touch of mascara and you'll be a nine point two."

"Done," Dylan said, swiping the mascara wand across her lashes.

"That's cute. We could be like, done, done, and done," Massie decided. She saw promise for the NPC.

"Yeah, done," Dylan giggled.

"Done," Kristen said.

"And done," Claire whispered.

"Alicia would probably say something like 'Given' right about now," Kristen pointed out, her eyes glimmering at the memory. Dylan and Claire had that same glint in their eyes.

"Hullo!" Massie waved her hand across their faces, taking them out of their trance. "She's totally EW. Extreme Wannabe!" (Revenge of the Wannabes!)

"Yeah," Dylan offered. "Her last name is actually Rivers, nawt Rivera."

"Yeah," Kristen and Claire chirruped. As if Massie _needed_ the assurance to spread something juicy like this. And it was actually true so Ms. _Rivers_ couldn't deny it. Unless she wanted to be a complete liar."

"Good." Massie smiled, her eyes twinkling. "That's perf."

"Kristen?" Massie prompted and the outfit ratings went on.

**Westchester, NY**

**Alicia Rivera's Limo**

**Monday, September 11th**

**7:43 PM **

Alicia felt like a complete failure. On Sunday, she had taken the yacht out and had gotten a tan deep enough to make the girls jealous, but not _too_ deep. It would probably disappear in a week however.

She swiped Glossip Girl across her lips. It was Operation: Get Back into the PC. But was it that simple? Should she even be doing this? Why would she let Massie be her alpha? Maybe she should just create a new crew. But first, it was Operation: Get a Boyfriend! Or a Crush! Or Something...

She had her eyes on Josh Hotz. He had exchanged two weeks ago and she had never got properly introduced. Her limo slowly rolled into the driveway of the school. She quickly put on some eyeliner and settled back into the plush seats of her limo.

"Alicia, we are here," her driver Dean, ever formal, said.

"Oh." Alicia glanced around as if she had just realized. "Thanks, Dean."

She took her Prada Fairy Bag and slid on her Dior sunglasses. She wanted to look cool and confident, not like a total LBR. The heels of her boots made a nice click-clack, click-clack sound against the wrong until...

They didn't click and when Alicia tried to lift the shoe up, it was _stuck_! By a piece of gum!!

"No," Alicia softly whispered to herself. "No." She quickly slid the boot off her foot so that she wouldn't trip over it or anything and then quickly removed it. And then she ran inside the school, the few girls who had witnessed that sniggering.

She made her way to the bathroom when she knocked into none other than Massie Block. And she was _actually_ by herself.

"Massie," Alicia sniffed. She pushed back Massie and ran into the bathroom. But Massie followed her inside.

"Alicia," Massie said sweetly. "Hey. Why weren't you at school Thursday or Friday?"

Alicia found the first excuse in her mind. "I had some bad sushi on Wednesday night. No biggie. I'm over it."

"You look better than ever," Massie excused, giving her a complimennt and a dead-beater to her excuse.

"I healed on Saturday. Do you think I would have let Kuh-laire in if I wasn't?" Alicia grinned, expecting that Massie wouldn't know. But, of course, Massie knew.

"Yeah, and don't expect anymore visits from the NPC. They will immediately be kicked out," Massie said.

"And if they all break the rules, you don't have a group anymore." Alicia smiled smugly.

Massie glared at Alicia. "I'll tell you when you can pawn off my girls, _Ew_-licia." And then Massie turned on her heel and walk away.

**Westchester, NY**

**The NPC's (& OPC's) Tree**

**Monday, September 11th**

**7:55 PM**

Claire's heart plummeted as she walked Massie walk into the building after Alicia. She thought that going after Alicia on Saturday was probably the worst plan she ever had. How could she ever compete with Massie Block?

"Guys, it's so obvious," Dylan whispered. "Without us, she's nothing."

"Massie? Or Ew-licia?" Kristen giggled at the stupid nickname.

"Both. Alphas _need_ betas. Without betas, they wouldn't be alphas! Betas do all the dirty work for them. Alphas are like the CEOs of their group. And the betas are the little employees who get a few perks for making sure that their company is on top," Dylan explained.

Claire turned to Dylan. "What did you do, look this all up?" Claire asked. She was seriously befuddled. She started putting on her baby blue jacket but then Massie returned, stomping.

"I would take that off," Kristen whispered. Claire slid the one sleeve up that she had taken off. Massie glared at her and snatched the jacket out of her hands.

Claire had a string of curses and pleas that she wanted to give to Massie. Like the fact that the jacket was the one thing she had from her childhood. Her parents had bought it for her when they were still poor, correctly predicting that jackets would be very expensive when she was this age. They never knew they would get rich however. Claire _did_ have more trendier jackets in her closet, but she chose to wear this one so everyday she was reminded how lucky she was. But she wouldn't. She would rather stay in the PC. So she watched Massie throw the jacket away in the trash and sneer at her. "You have better clothes. I'm actually _disappointed_ in you."

Claire gulped and whispered, "That jacket was important to me."

"Find another jacket to be important to you," Massie snapped. Then she started walking and signaled them to follow her. What was going on?

Dylan mouthed to Kristen and Claire. "Operation: The Fall of the Massie Block."

But Claire's stomach had butterflies in them. And nawt out of excitement. She knew Massie was going to come out on top some way.

And she didn't want to be the one to handle the wrath.


	10. Mission: Impossible

**Westchester, NY**

**OCD Cafeteria - Table 18**

**Friday, September 15 **

**12:33 PM**

Massie felt like something bad was going to happen to her. And nawt because she didn't get her daily Glossip Girl today and nawt because all of the girls were avoiding her and nawt because just on Monday she had thrown away Claire's puffy blue jacket. No, it was the way Alicia was looking at Table 18. And how Dylan was looking at Alicia. They were up to something.

"So guys," Massie sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, "whatcha been up to this week?"

Claire avoided her eyes as she said, "Nuthin'."

"My mom's been annoying the heck out of me." Kristen rolled her eyes but then coughed in that awkward way.

"Nuthin that you need to know about," Dylan said boldly, meeting her eyes with Massie. "Massie, I want to quit the NPC."

Massie felt as if something was lodged in her throat. "What?" she struggled to choke out.

"Yeah. I want to join the OPC." Dylan smirked and winked. Massie flipped her head around and saw Alicia, giving a thumbs-up and an 1,000-watt smile.

Was her demise really this close?

"Fine, Dylan. I hope you had fun with me the 2 weeks we've been friends," Massie said. "Kuh-risten. Kuh-laire. So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?"

"Nothing with you," Kristen said. She glanced at Claire. "At least, _I_ don't want to. I'm also joining the OPC."

Two knives. Massie winced. I guess it'll just be you and me Kuh-laire. Everyone knows PCs are out anyway. MACs are so in.

"What?" Claire furrowed her eyebrows.

"Massie and Claire." Massie smiled at Claire.

"Um, sure." Claire shrugged her shoulders. Dylan and Kristen looked at her as if she had made a big mistake. What they didn't realize was that they were the ones who had made big mistakes. Double-crossing _her_? They were about to become the LBR Crew.

"PCs are sooooooooooo out." Massie smiled at them. "But you can go join them."

"But what would happen if we rejoined the NPC?" Kristen asked hopefully.

"It would still be MAC." Massie smiled. "Massie and the Crew."

"Deal." Kristen sat down.

And Dylan, who had so desperately wanted to become alpha over Alicia, like Alicia promised, sat down. Because, she didn't want to be alpha in an LBR town. She would rather be beta in the best of the best.

And Alicia, who had worked so hard to trick Dylan, had been outsmarted by Massie Block.

Was this Mission: IM-POSSIBLE?


	11. Cliques are made up of backstabbers

**Westchester, NY**

**Alicia Rivera's Limo**

**Monday, September 18**

**7:45 AM**

Alicia was extremely surprised. Nawt because her Friday plan with Massie hadn't worked. Of _course_ Massie would trick them into coming back. She was surprised because today Dylan and Kristen came to her house and sat in her limo as if nothing had changed.

"Where's Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked them.

Kristen glanced around the limo. "She's with Massie."

"Oh," Alicia said. She turned away from Dylan and Kristen. Why was Kuh-laire still with Massie? It must have been because she was afraid of her. Alicia heard that Massie had thrown away Claire's blue puffy jacket. Alicia knew how much that jacket meant to her, even though _she_ had wanted to do the same thing as Massie. But who would be friends with someone who _deliberately_ threw something that was special to a person?

"Yeah, she's so afraid of Massie. She's totally convinced that Massie's gonna come out on top," Dylan snorted. "C'mon Alicia. Don't walk like an LBR! Walk like you still own the school. An alpha _never_ backs down. Even when she has totally been beat, she re-creates an empire. And you have us now."

"I need Kuh-laire," Alicia huffed. "She's one of those meek types."

"Hey," Kristen whispered. "What's Massie gonna say when she's us together?"

"She's gonna wonder what she did so wrong to turn you guys away from her," Alicia sighed and glared at the girls. "I know that's what I thought. She'll probably cry herself to sleep the rest of the week and then on Monday she's gonna stick up high and try to steal the spot away from me again. But this time it won't happen. Because you'll guys will be _loyal_." Alicia glared at both of them and they put their heads down, eternally ashamed.

Just then, Alicia's limo pulled up to the drive... at the same time as Massie's Range Rover. Massie glared at her from her tinted windows and the only way Alicia knew that was because she was glaring through the tint. Alicia's limo had no tinting in it and suddenly, she felt crummy, as if she wasn't worth anything. She was crumbling inside but on the outside, she kept her alpha glare. But then a little buzz indicated that she had a text message.

**Massie**: This isn't over Leesh. Tell the girls they're out.

Alicia's throat was blocked. This was what she wanted but the rage behind Massie's message made her feel light-headed.

"Who was that?" Dylan asked her, leaning over her shoulder. Alicia tapped the Home button so the mesage couldn't be seen.

"No one important." Alicia smiled weakly and lied through her teeth because, of course, Massie was _very_ important. To Dylan, to Kuh-risten, and to her.

**Westchester, NY**

**Massie Block's Range Rover**

**Monday, September 18**

**7:48 AM**

Massie Block _hated_ losing. After all the work to intimidate Kristen and Dylan into ditching Alicia, they ditched her for Alicia.

"Give me Alicia's number," Massie snapped. She had never texted Alicia (she didn't include the time she didn't know who she was).

"Ok," Claire said, biting on her new manicure. Massie snapped her hand and Claire mumbled the number.

Massie quickly typed in "this isn't over Leesh. Tell the girls they're out". She looked out and saw Alicia swallowing. Good, that meant she was kind of scared.

**Claire**: Massie, what R we 2 do?

**Massie**: ummm...nm. YET.

**Claire:** But now we're LBRs. IDW2 b an LBR.

**Massie:** U hav 2 make sacrifices 2 b at the top.

**Claire:** If I ditched U, wld U b mad?

Massie glanced up at Claire in surprise. "Of course I would!" Massie hissed. She grabbed Claire's wrist and twisted it. Claire gasped in surprise. "Look, Kuh-laire, usually I don't act like this but my alpha-ness is in danger!"

"You're an alpha though," Claire said in surprise.

"We have to find some way to make sure that I still look like an alpha. Kuh-laire, lemme do your makeup. You look like a zero," Massie snapped.

Claire sighed and scooted closer to Massie. Her clothes were fine but her naked face was just too much. Massie applied to coats of Revlon mascara on her face, then some M.A.C foundation. She applied some liquid eyeliner and then swiped lip gloss across Claire's Chapsticked lips.

"Thanks," Claire said, beaming. She glowed from within now.

"Here," Massie said, dusting some gold powder on Claire's bare arms and collarbone. She did the same for herself.

"Alicia may have the numbers but as long as we act like we're alphas, people will believe us. Be ready for the girls to intimidate us into quitting."

"OK," Claire said. She gulped. "But Massie, I want to be treated like an equal."

"What?" Massie looked genuinely confused.

"I want to be treated like a person who has your respect," Claire whispered.

"Whatever," Massie said. "Whatever makes you happy."

Claire smiled but Massie knew that it was a faux smile, a fake. Claire _knew_ that she would never get Massie's respect.

Massie wanted to bite her nails. Since Kuh-laire _obviously_ knew this, Massie was wondering how long it would be before Claire revolted.


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Respect

**Westchester, NY**

**Mr. Myner's classroom**

**Monday, September 18**

**10:25 AM**

Massie sighed deeply and tried to control herself. She had had two classes with Alicia before and Mr. Myner's class was nearly over. The girls were texting madly and Massie had LBR leaking out of her. They were probably talking about her. She actually _rose_ her hand to bite her nail before she remembered she wasn't some LBR. She was _Massie Block_. So she did what any good alpha would do. She would make them jealous enough to come back to _her_.

**Massie:** Hello girlies

**Dylan:** Massie Block. *raises ibrows*

**Kristen:** What do U want? U hav 2 talk 2 our alpha, Leesh.

**Massie:** I thot... Dylan wld be the alpha. I mean, her mom's WAY mor famous, she's WAY richer, and her bod's rocking.

Massie glanced at Dylan and saw Dylan glance at her way too big belly.

**Dylan:** U really think I'm not fat?

**Massie:** Toedally. Any1 who has sed Ur fat has committed a crime ):

**Kristen:** Don't fall for it Dyl.

**Massie:** And ur secretly poor aren't U? Doesn't Leesh tease U about it sumx?

**Kristen:** Sumx...

**Massie:** Did _I_ ever do that? I mean, I thot I was a good alpha.

**Dylan:** But U did something mean 2 Kuh-laire!

**Massie:** I apologized 2 her already. On the ride here. U wld kno that if U weren't busy w/ the Lying Leash.

**Dylan:** ????

**Massie**: She's a liar? And she holds U bak! U guys have so much mor potential! U could TOTALLY tap it if U were w/ me!! I promise!

**Kristen:** Wldn't U want 2 stay alpha?

**Massie: **Of course! But then U'll hav the potential 2 go against me!!

**Dylan:** Y wld U want that?

**Massie:** Truthfully, I respect the Lying Leash but she's a threat. Soon, U guys cld hav my respect.

**Dylan:** We don't hav Ur respect?

**Massie:** Partially. U dn't hav the alpha-to-alpha respect that Alicia haz. But it's similiar 2 secretly liking a person tat U h8. Got it?

**Dylan:** Ur terms are hard 2 pass up. I'll do it...

**Kristen:** NM.

**Massie:** ???

**Kristen:** NAWT ME! I h8 how I hav 2 keep switching sides b/c the other 1 presents sumthing they're not even probably gonna give!!!

**Massie:** Just 1 last tym. Do U rlly wanna be on the LOSING team?

Massie glanced at Kristen and saw her biting on her nail and over-flipping her hair. From the two weeks she had been with these girls, she knew that that was what Kristen did whenever she was nervous. Claire bit on her nail and Dylan's eyes darted back and forth. Alicia started wringing her hands. And she, _she_ hadn't been nervous in front of anyone. At least, she didn't think they were watching or anything when she had her brief stints.

**Kristen:** No. Fyn. But this is the last tym I switch.

**Massie:** Purr-fect. (:

Massie pocketed her iPhone. The perfect end to the _worst_ class.


	13. It's always the weak ones

**Westchester, NY**

**Briarwood's Soccer Field**

**Monday, September 18**

**3:45 PM**

Alicia took a deep breath and smiled. Her new crush, Josh Hotz, waved at her and smiled. He unfortunately missed the ball dribbling right past him.

"Hotz! Get your head in the game!" the coach growled. Alicia giggled and put her hand over her mouth. She wasn't stupid. She knew Massie had taken back Kristen and Dylan by now with some fake promises. Things that were never going to happen.

"Hey," Josh said to her 5 minutes later when the coach finally declared a break.

"Hey." Alicia smiled sweetly at him.

"Josh, my man!" Derrington (Massie's phrase, unfortunately) said. "Oh, hello Alicia."

"Derrick," Alicia said coolly, turning away from him. She warmed her voice when she said, "So Josh, do you wanna hang out? Get a smoothie or something?"

"Sure." Josh smiled at her. "When?"

"Let's go to the mall. Is that okay with you?" Alicia asked him, while playfully twirling a strand of her hair.

"Uh, sure. Tomorrow afternoon?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah," Alicia whispered. "Bye." She kissed Josh on the cheek, glared at Derrick, and walked away. Distantly, she could see Kuh-risten, Dylan, Kuh-laire, and Massie flirting with Dempsey, Kemp, Cam, and... no one. Instead Massie was texting on the phone, looking bored. Alicia smirked. Massie was giving her girls some fun, eh? Trying to make them feel like they had everything? As she passed Massie she whispered, "If I were them, I wouldn't fall for it."

"Of course not." Massie smiled at her. "It's because you're not stupid."

-----------

Claire sighed. Of course Kristen and Dylan would come back to Massie. What did she say she would give them this time? Support? Love (through a boyfriend)? Respect? Claire laughed bitterly. Of course Massie wouldn't keep her word. Claire wished that she could go back to Alicia but unfortunately, she didn't think Alicia would accept her. Either way, both alphas wouldn't give her the real friendship that she really needed until one of them finally backed down and one of them was finally the IA. The Irreplaceable Alpha. Claire wished that she could be alpha some way but she knew that there was no way that any of the girls would follow her. They thought she was too weak to be in a game like that.

"Hey Leesh," Claire said, darting away from Massie and the group. Massie glared at her but Claire knew that there was no turning back now. She had to do the right thing. She had t become a... gulp... L... B... Claire wouldn't think about it. "I..."

"Kuh-laire!" Massie barked. "Do you _want_ to become an LBR?"

Claire gulped. Did she really have the balls to do this to _Massie Block_.

"Leesh," Claire whispered rapidly under her breath. "Meet me at my house, 7:00 PM sharp. I'll tell you if you can't come. Text me on your way there, K?"

"K," Alicia said, looking utterly confused. "Got it." Alicia's face cracked a smile and Claire hoped she didn't have anything devious up her sleeve because Claire really wanted to be her secret friend.

Claire rapidly walked back to Massie. "What were you saying to her?" Massie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Claire answered. "Just the basics. What's up? How are you? Just catching up."

"But she's no longer your friend," Massie said. "_Right_?"

"Um... yea." Claire smiled weakly. She knew she was lying, up-face to Massie. She knew what she was doing though. She knew what she was risking. Was being friends with Alicia worth losing all of this?

"Yeah," Claire said. "I'm not friends with Alicia."

_We're BFFs_, Claire thought, _not just friends. So wrap your head around THAT Massie Block._

_---------------_

Alicia sighed. She didn't know whether Claire was leading her in a trap where she could get humiliated by Massie. Massie had looked confused when Claire had ran up to her and Claire had seemed very genuine, but she knew they all were very good actresses. Claire made her believe that she had been Alicia's friends all that time.

Alicia sighed again and dropped her Prada Fairy bag to the limo floor, _after_ getting her iPhone.

**Alicia:** Hey Claire. On my way there.

**Claire**: OK. Thanx so much leesh. I rlly miss U as a frend. 3 U! If anything changes, I'll TXT U.

Alicia felt so happy. But this was a text. Anyone could say anything in a text. Besides, Kuh-laire was so _weak_. She was too afraid of Massie to really be like that. Alicia sighed once more and picked up her bag.

"Dean, turn around. I don't think I want to go to Claire's house anymore."

----------------

It was 7:15. Claire bit down on her fingernail, an act she hadn't committed in 1 week. Claire sighed. Where was Alicia? Claire decided there was only one thing to do.

"Marcus!" Claire shouted. "Could you drive me to Alicia Rivera's house?" She released her finger from the white intercom box.

"Are you sure?" Marcus' voice sounded amused. "Wouldn't you like to consult a certain Ms. Block about it?"

Claire sighed in exasperation. Marcus was like her father and she told him everything, including about how Massie Block was overruling.

"No," Claire spat. "Just drive me."

"Okay, drama queen," Marcus chuckled. Seconds later, Claire was driving across her perfectly manicured lawn, her Razr in hand. She sighed. She shouldn't text Alicia.

**Massie:** Hey, Kuh-laire. I'm on the way 2 ur house. Hav 2 talk 2 U about something

**Claire:** I'm not home rite now. on my way 2 visit my qrandma

**Massie:** Oh. Well, can I talk 2 u about it now?

**Claire:** Sure.

**Massie:** Does Derrick like me anymore? I mean, he's cuh-mpletely ignoring me. What do I do Kuh-laire? If U help me w/ this, I'll hlp U w/ Cam.

**Claire:** I don't need hlp w/ Cam but... mayb it's b/c ur hanging out w/ TPC 2 much. U shud toedally hang out w/ him more. And when Ur hanging out w/ him turn off ur cellphone or something. It will show him U care.

**Massie: **Thanx, Kuh-laire. Now, Y R U visiting ur qrandma? I thot she lived in Florida.

**Claire:** Oh. That's my other qrandma. This is my mom's qrandmother.

**Massie**: Oh. C U 2morrow sistah!!!! PC rules!!! (:

Claire felt a knot of uneasiness. She wouldn't be a 'sistah' if Massie knew what shse was _really_ doing. But Claire ignored the knot, until she got to Alicia's house. Because she saw Massie's Range Rover. And Massie was getting out of it.


	14. Diary of a Backstabber

**Westchester, NY**

**Alicia Rivera's Driveway**

**Monday, September 18**

**7:25 PM**

Massie wiped the sweat off her forehead and stepped out of her limo. With Claire visiting her grandma, and Dylan and Kristen doing something else, she decided it was time to talk to Alicia, alpha to alpha.

She didn't look back as she clacked her way to Alicia's door. She quickly rang on the doorbell once, shortly, before an old lady opened the door.

"Hello, may I please speak to Alicia?" Massie said politely, hoping that Alicia wasn't close with her employees.

Apparently, she wasn't since the old lady smiled sweetly and said, "Of course you may. One of Alicia's little friends."

Massie made her way up the grand staircase and sighed. Finding Alicia's room was going to be a problem. Or... _not_. Massie smirked at the huge pink and purple sign with the mermaid, Arielle on the side. In the middle, in sea green, was 'Alicia's Room'. Massie didn't bother knocking on the door. She turned the knob and walked through the door.

Alicia glanced up and let out a little shriek of surprise. "Massie," Alicia gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "Who let you in?"

"Some person," Massie said. She laughed and sat on Alicia's perfectly made bed, ruining the 'perfectly made' part. Alicia's eyes narrowed at her and seemed to shoot venom into Massie. Massie felt tingly all over and nawt in a good way. But she didn't show it. Instead she cleared her throat and crossed her ankles.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," Massie said quietly. "What did Claire tell you this afternoon?"

"That you guys were gunning for me," Alicia said with venom, yet Massie saw something flicker in Alicia's eyes. Massie heard a _vroom_ behind her but chose to ignore it. She only had eyes for Alicia.

If only she looked. That would've changed the outcome in a _good _way for her.

"Gunning for you?" Massie's eyebrows were already raised. "Why did she feel a need to say _that_? I mean, you already know this."

"Yeah, but hearing it confirmed everything." Now Alicia looked nervous. She was glancing at the door every five seconds or so.

"Is someone coming to visit you?" Massie asked. Her eyes widened. "Is it _Kuh-laire_?"

Alicia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you think that?" Alicia asked her. "It's not like Claire's a double agent." Alicia snorted. "She's too scared of you to be a double agent."

Massie sighed. "You're probably right," Massie said. She checked herself, dusted off some invisible lint, and stalked off Alicia's room.

---------------

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. Without a backward glance, Claire saw Massie ring the doorbell.

"Marcus, no!" Claire groaned. Marcus abruptly stopped rolling the limo as Massie went into the house. Claire glanced up and saw Alicia, her eyes wide at Claire. Claire felt the vibration of her phone and flipped open the Razr.

**Alicia:** What R U doing, Kuh-laire!? Massie's on her way ^^!!!

**Claire:** I just noticed. I'm gonna leeve. Plz make sure she doesn't glance outside or notice anything, K?

**Alicia: **Wow, K. Um... so U rlly ment it when U wanna be friends?

**Claire: **Yes, yes I did. So... what's ^?

_Alicia is unable to receive your message at this moment._

Claire knew that this was her cue to leave, especially when she saw Massie stride into the room.

"Leave, leave, leave!" Claire whispered urgently, as if Massie could hear her voice if she spoke normally. Marcus rolled out and speeded a block and a half before Claire deemed it safe.

"I thought you wanted to visit her," Marcus said.

"But _Massie's_ there," Claire explained. "I wasn't supposed to go there last time either. And... yeah. Marcus, _move_! I don't want Massie's limo catching up to ours."

Just then, her phone buzzed.

**Massie:** Hey, Kuh-laire. I was just at Leesh's house. R u going home?

**Claire:** Yea, I am. I passed Leesh's house on the way home. I saw ur limo!

**Massie:** Y didn't U come in?

**Claire:** I figured it was alpha business.

**Massie:** Oh. So how was ur gramma?

**Claire:** She was MEOWSA. Even though she's a little boring. OK, ah-lot but she has a flat-screen TV.

**Massie:** Coolio. On the way 2 ur house rite now, K? I'm taking alternate route dis time b/c normal road is blocked

Claire glanced up. _She_ was on the alternate route!!

**Massie:** Then agen, I alwayz liked traffic. Gives me time 2.... do stuff. Catch ya Claire (:

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe Massie had gotten that close to catching Claire.

"So Claire, you weren't supposed to be visiting Ms. Rivera. Am I correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Claire said. She bit her nail and glanced out the tinted windows.

"Why are you double-crossing your friends? You sound like a traitor to me," Marcus said solemnly.

"Do you like your job?" Claire asked suddenly. She had her lips curved.

"It pays good money," Marcus said cautiously.

"Then agree with me!" Claire snapped. "Or else you'll _lose it_." Claire huffed and stared at her Juicy dark-wash rhinestone jeans and below that, her shiny red Marc Jacobs flat. She had layered her C&C tank tops. On the bottom was white and on top of that, red. She had looked so professional. Her blonde hair had been straightened for the occasion. She rarely went through so much trouble but she wanted to show Alicia that she had meant business. She looked _way _too good to be visiting a grandma...

...which was what Massie told her exactly an hour later, her eyes suspicious.

"You look too good to have been visiting a grandma," Massie accused silently.

"We went to dinner before. I wanted to look good," Claire mumbled.

"Where did you go to dinner?" Massie pried, seeing if Claire was lying or not.

"Does it really matter, Mass?" Claire sighed, glaring at Massie. "Point is, I had dinner, went to grandma's, and came back here to find you."

"Ok, ok," Massie said, sighing and tucking her perfect amber hair behind her ears. Claire felt a sting of jealousy and shame. She was shamed because she was jealous. Claire was good enough for this world. Claire knew that. Did she really want to blow it by siding with the wrong person?

"Anyway, Derrick has been avoiding me. Do you think you could talk to him?" Massie asked--more like demanded. Claire knew she had no choice so she powered up her MacBook Air, logged on to iChat, and typed away.

_ClaireBear21_: Hey, Derrick! Sup?

_Shortz4Life: Claire, is that U?_

_ClaireBear21_: Yea. Y?

_Shortz4Life_: Is any1 around U now?

Claire bit her nails. She didn't feel like being untrustworthy, but _Massie Block_ was right behind her. And she was telling her to go ahead for it. She finally decided on doing it.

_ClaireBear21_: No. Y?

_Shortz4Life_: Well, Claire, if U promise 2 keep my secret safe, I'll tell U something that's BOUND 2 make U happy. K?

_ClaireBear21_: Done!

_Shortz4Life_: OK. Well, I rlly lyk Massie... does she lyk me back?

_ClaireBear21_: That's ur secret?

Claire glanced at Massie and could see Massie's brain whirring in her head. Then, Massie's infamous I-have-a-plan smile bloomed across her face and the pit in Claire's stomach told her this wasn't going to end well.

"Gimme," Massie commanded, sliding claire's Mac onto her lap. She abruptly began typing furiously. Claire glanced at the screen.

_ClaireBear21_: She TOE-DALLY does. She's actually been wondering Y U've been so distant, l8tly.

_Shortz4Life:_ She thinks I'm being distant. SHE thinks I'M beind distant. She's the queen of distant. B/w fighting over who's more popular w/ Alicia Rivera and running the Pretty Committee, she has nothing but time 2 b distant towards me.

Claire had a bad feeling about this, especially when Massie's amber eyes flamed with anger.

_ClaireBear21:_ Ex-cuh-use her for having a lyf! All U do is play soccer!

_Shortz4Life_: Woah, Claire, chill. Or else I won't tell U what I was gonna tell U.

Claire bit her lip. Would she defy Massie for a juicy secret. Claire thought so. She popped the laptop off of Massie's lap and began typing. She glanced up once she hit send and saw Massie's eyes sending pure waves of fury, except they weren't actually directed at her.

"How could Derrick say that _I'm_ being distant!? All he is is distant. Kuh-laire, what did I do to deserve this? Nothing right? So why am I being punished so horribly!?" Massie ranted.

"It's okay, Mass," Claire said. "Lemme just read what he says."

_ClaireBear21:_ I look after my gurrls. Sorry if that seemed mean or anything. So what's the juicy news?

_Shortz4Life_: Cam has a hee-yo-uge crush on U. U did nawt hear it from me, K?

_ClaireBear21_: Got that captain. L8tTR. Oh and I rlly think U shud talk 2 Mass.

Claire logged off and stared triumphantly at Massie. "How did I do?" she asked.

Massie's lips curved into a smile. "You're getting it Lyons. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"K," Claire muttered. She glanced at her clock. 9:00. It was too late to go see Alicia, but it certainly wasn't too late to text her.

"Bye," Massie said. She stopped and smiled at Claire. "You know what, Kuh-laire? You're the only member in the PC that I trust. You are truly my beta."

Claire's stomach took a dive. Would she be saying the same thing if she knew that Claire was secretly communicating and was in cahoots with Alicia Rivera, her worst enemy? Claire gulped and smiled forcibly. "Thanks Massie. You have no clue how much that means to me."

And when Massie slammed the door, Claire knew that by tomorrow, she would have to make a firm decision. Massie or Alicia?

Or else she would end up losing both.

---------------

**Arrgh!! Last night I ended up losing both keys: the 'I' and 'O' keys. It's so hard to type and it makes everything all slower so bear with me please!! I 3 you all and please keep reading and reviewing!! I appreciate all the comments!!!!**

**XOXO S**


	15. Dismissed!

Phew! It's certainly been a while since I've written a story on here! But eighth grade was just so demanding! Only THREE MORE DAYS LEFT THOUGH! Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And then, on June third, at 3:40, I'm freeeeeee! Free to write stories for you guys :)

but I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting! Here's chapter 15 of the Rise of the Massie Block!

**Westchester, NY**

**OCD**

**Mr. Myner's classroom**

**10:00 AM**

Alicia glanced up at the clock in Mr. Myner's classroom, praying for the last fifteen minutes of class to whir by quickly. Massie was sitting on one side of her and Claire was on the other. Alicia thought about how much Claire and Massie were total opposites. Claire was a weak beta and a nice person and genuinely wanted to be Alicia's friend. Massie was a powerful alpha, a snake, and genuinely wanted to be Alicia's sworn enemy.

"Alicia." Alicia couldn't believe she heard right. Was Massie Block actually asking to talk to her?

"Massie." Alicia said. "Well, well, well. You've finally decided you're going to talk to me like a real person?"

"I never said that," Massie huffed but she still didn't do anything about the accusation. "Look, I need you to do me... a favor."

"You want _me_," Alicia said, "to do _you_ a FAVOR?"

"Yes," Massie hissed. "Is Claire... loyal to me?"

"Why would I tell you the truth," Alicia asked Massie. "What if I said that she was my friend, just to make you lose your trust in her."

"See, the thing is, I saw her texts between you and her. She wasn't being careful with her phone," Massie said. "I really don't want to have to kick her out of MAC. And you know, I won't have to if you just tell me if she's loyal or not."

"She was loyal to me," Alicia said. "And she likes you. A lot. She just wants to be my friend, but she doesn't want to start an empire with me against you. That's really all there is to say." Alicia shrugged. "We hung out on Saturday at her grandma's house. Her grandma's really boring but she has the flat screen." Alicia smiled, reminiscing of that day.

"You can be part of MAC if you want to," Massie offered shyly, a _genuine_ smile on her mouth. Did Massie really think Alicia wasn't still out for her blood?

"I want to destroy you," Alicia said seriously. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Massie said firmly. "I understand. Better to keep your enemies close though, correct? I want to know what you're doing every second of the day."

"That didn't stop Claire, did it?" Alicia snapped before she understood her mistake. Massie's eyes turned into murderous pinpoints. "I knew it! I knew that I couldn't trust Claire, that backstabbing-"

"Miss Block!" Mr. Myner yelled from in front of the room. Everyone's heads snapped towards Massie and Alicia to see the confrontation. "Do you have something to say that's more important than latitudes and longitudes."

"Mr. Myner, _everything's_ more important than latitudes and longitudes! Kuh-laire! How could you hang out with _Ew-Licia_! I can't believe you! You even hijacked her to go to your grandma's house? You've never done that with me!" Massie shrieked.

Claire sat there, nibbling on her nails, her blue eyes darting back and forth, monumentally scared. "I-I-I-" Claire stammered.

"Forget it. From here on out, you are kicked _out_ of the MAC!" Massie's eyes were hard and unforgiving. No emotion seemed to be pouring out like it did five seconds ago. Alicia had to hand it to the girl; she knew how to control her emotions.

"Oh come on! Alicia was never important to me! I was trying to get her closer to the MAC so she could finally...be with you. Accept a beta status. Please Massie! I didn't mean it!" Claire started sobbing. "Mass, please forgive me!"

"_Excuse me!_" Alicia shrieked. "Oh, that is it Claire! Don't expect to come running to me when Massie _doesn't_ forgive you. And then Alicia turned her black on Claire."

"Please Mass-" Claire started again.

"Only my friends call me Mass," Massie growled. "Mr. Myner, you can go on with your boring lesson now. I have nothing else to say to Claire."

"Unfortunately, my class is over," Mr. Myner responded sardonically.

And Claire thought, with a squeeze in her heart, so is my friendship with Massie and Alicia.

**THE END!**

How did you like that? hopefully, I can make a sequel for the Rise of the Massie Block. The conclusion of the story though is that everyone is now in MAC except Claire, who's been kicked out for "treason" (backstabbing Massie Block-why would she do that?). Even Alicia is back in Massie's good graces and Claire is all alone in the world. Too bad she's such a weak beta that she won't be able to fight for a spot like Alicia did... or can she? Find out in the sequel to the Rise of the Massie Block!

XOXO S


End file.
